What I've Become
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Sunken eyes. Hollow cheeks. One word on her bloody lips- Sophie. Sophie Emily Rickman is going insane, and it seems like everyone wants a piece of that insanity. The departed plague her vision, teasing her, demanding justice. They've taken her future, leaving her with nothing but the will to survive. But even that's dwindling. What's a girl to do? The only thing she can. Run.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for language and violence**

**Sunken eyes. Hollow cheeks. One word on her bloody lips- Sophie. Sophie Emily Rickman is going insane, and it seems like everyone wants a piece of that insanity. The departed plague her vision, teasing her, demanding justice. They've taken her future, leaving her with nothing but the will to survive. But even that's dwindling. What's a girl to do? The only thing she can. Run.**

**Time to give some credit where it's due. This story, was not done on my lonesome. DarylDixon'sLover is the second writer of this tale, and you can check out their other stuff at u/4689973/. So do that. Yeah. ENJOY!**

Sophie Emily Rickman was partying at her friend's, Lisa Smith's house. They were celebrating the end of their senior year. In the fall, they would all be going to college, and the excited buzz hung in the air like fog.

She was thrilled, seeing that she wouldn't have to deal with her bitter mother anymore. Ever since her brother disappeared, she seemed to blame _her_ for it. As if shealone had driven Quinn off, or worse.

"Sophie," A voice laughed.

She turned around to see the smiling face of her best friend Natalie, she and Natalie had been close since kindergarten. They were like sisters.

Sophie would miss Natalie; she was going to Yale to study medicine while Sophie was going to study Childcare at Southern University at New Orleans.

"Hey Nat," She said smiling.

"Hey girl," Natalie lazily flipped a curl over her shoulder, already intoxicated by the party's atmosphere.

"Natalie, have you been drinking?" Sophie accused.

"Chill, I'm eighteen," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Natalie," Sophie explained slowly, "You know the drinking age is twenty one. Right?"

"Psh, whatever," Nat waved her arm, "It's not like anything's happening."

Sophie glanced around, noticing that admittedly, nothing _was _happening. Lisa Smith's poor attempt to decorate her parent's basement resulted in a total lack of the usual buzz that followed a successful party. In one corner a pile of faded futons resided, the only other point of interest being the makeshift bar Nat had been frequenting, "True…" Sophie sighed.

"Don't worry though," a lazy smile fell on Natalie's lips, "I fixed it."

"What do you mean you _fixed _it?" she threw her friend a pointed look, "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just invited a few friends," she teased, "Like _Jason_."

Jason, the starting quarterback on the North View Lions, was a sore subject for Sophie. She couldn't even hear his name without embarrassing fantasies coloring her cheeks. She could already image that shaggy brunette hair falling into his eyes, as he intertwined his fingers into her dirty blonde…

Sophie shook her head, "Natalie, you can't just- who else do you invite?"

"Chill out," she shook her auburn curls, "Just the football team."

Dating the team's MVP gave Natalie a unique control over North View's social flow.

"You can't do that!" Sophie threw her hands in the air, "Call Trevor and tell him to-"

Before she could finish, a two hundred and fifty mass of muscle pushed in between the two, immediately entangling himself with her best friend. She sighed in disgust, "Trevor!" she snapped, "I was talking to-" her attention was immediately jerked away as a gorgeous brunette trailed inside, following the general stream of jocks.

"YO!" a guy in a bandana, the wide receiver she thought, called, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

"Oh boy, this is not gonna end well," Sophie grimaced as she helped herself to another glass of cherry coke and watched as everyone began to mingle.

Sophie was not exactly what you'd consider a 'party girl'.

"Hey Sophie," A familiar voice called. She turned around, nearly colliding with a wall of perfectly sculpted chest. Jason smiled down at her, hair falling into his eyes just the way she liked it. His grey t-shirt and black jeans clung to his body, defining every muscle.

She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling a hot blush already spreading over her face.

"Hey Jason, how's it going?" She tried to keep calm and not make a fool of herself. Again.

Jason smirked, taking in her scarlet cheeks and flustered look. He was completely used to having that effect on girls. She was sort of cute, he thought, in a girl next door sort of way.

"I hear you're going to New Orleans?" she tried again, determined to have an intelligent conversation with him, "So am I."

He nodded, a worded response apparently beneath him. God, why was he so perfect?

"What are you doing in-"

"You wanna get a drink?" he suddenly interrupted, glancing lazily towards the bar. Sophie's opened her mouth, but then closed it. While she didn't want to drink under age, or look like a drunken idiot, she most definitely didn't want to look too straight-edge in front of Jason.

"Sure," she smiled confidently.

He looked down at her, almost impressed. It was as if she had passed some sort of test, "Allow me," he swept in front of her, grabbing two plastic cups.

Her parents had always warned her not to accept drinks from strangers, in case they put a roofie in or something. But Jason wasn't as stranger, and he was too gorgeous to be evil.

She accepted it, taking a deep swig. She immediately choked, holding her mouth as to not spew alcohol everywhere. The bitter drink burned at her throat as she reluctantly swallowed.

"Slow down there tiger," Jason chuckled, steadying her with an arm.

He touched me, she thought, he called me a pet name. Holy crap this stuff is magic.

She slowly straightened, pushing stray hairs into place. As soon as she was back on eye level, someone caught her eye over his shoulder. She'd never seen the girl before, so she moved to wave, before stopping abruptly.

The girl looked pretty messed up, like she had been in a fight. Her skin was sickly pale, and her cheeks were hollow. Dark circles smudged under her eyes. Mousy brown hair hung matted far below her shoulders. Sophie's eyes traveled down and she gasped.

A scream beat against her throat, carrying over all the drunken conversations and pop music. The girl's chest hung completely open, dripping… _liquid_… all over the floor. Her hands were cupped over the gash, as if trying to keep her organs from falling out. Something that looked suspiciously like a stomach sat against her bony fingers.

Sophie covered her mouth, afraid she'd throw up if she didn't, "Jason," she whispered, "What the _hell _did you put in my drink?" she spoke through gritted teeth. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl, no matter how much she wanted to.

Dozens of accusing eyes fell on Justin. While he wasn't exactly a bad boy, they wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

"Bitch is crazy!" his eyes darted through the crowd, "Just because she can't handle her booze, she thinks I slipped her a roofie or something!" he tried to defend himself.

Sophie felt dizzy, her heart was hammering inside her chest and then she heard it...Oh god, she heard that girl in her head.

"Sophie," The girl whispered on bloodied lips.

Sophie felt another wave of nausea consume her, wracking her body with pain.

She shakily grabbed her bag and hurried out of the basement and upstairs. Natalie followed close behind, eyes full of concern for her friend.

"Soph, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, trying to keep up as they rushed up the staircase.

Sophie still saw the mutilated girl behind her. Watching her.

"I'm gonna go home, Nat, I don't feel great," She choked weakly, wincing at the pain of just speaking,

Natalie looked worried but nodded.

"Alright, but call me."

Sophie hastily nodded in compliance, and wrapping her coat tighter around her, she pushed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie felt the evening air wash over her as she stepped outside. She wrapped her long hair into a bun before walking towards her house, which happened to be across the street from Natalie's. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

God, who was that girl?

"Just an illusion," She reassured herself, "Jason must have done… something."

Yeah right.

A twig snapped behind, frazzling her already tense nerves. She whipped around, only to be greeted by an empty street. Dim streetlights flickered, barely illuminating the road. Turning back, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Sophie shrieked, fresh tears smudging her mascara. The girl stood inches from her, noses nearly touching, "LOOK AT ME!"

The girl stared blankly over her shoulder, stringy hair falling unnoticed into her face.

"What are you-?" she turned to see whatever the girl was looking at. She jumped despite herself, noticing a man crouching in the shadows. She looked over her shoulder but the girl had vanished.

"H-hello? Sir?" she peered into the darkness.

He raised a single brow, slowly straightening. His black trench coat swished around his knees as he took one step. And then another.

Sophie stepped back, heart pounding in her chest as she looked up the man. A predatorial glint reflected in his eyes. The eyes of a hunter.

And she was his prey.

"Run," The girl whispered, lips brushing against her ear.

Needing no further warning Sophie catapulted into the darkness, feeling her black cowboy boots scuffing the pavement as she ran.

Who the hell was this guy?

Someone dangerous.

With every step she felt her pace slowing, giving into her cruel fate. In one last attempt she threw herself into an alley, pressing her back against the filthy wall. Her chest heaved as she tried to silence her breathing, only resulting in the demand for more oxygen. The night had become suspiciously quiet, as if the world itself was holding its breath. Keeping an eye out for the telltale black trench coat, she sensed something near her.

"To your left," A soft voice teased, whispering on the wind.

Sophie quickly turned to her left, just as two hands grasped at the air, claws slicing inches from where she had just been.

Wait- claws? What the hell was going on?

She turned to sprint away once more, when two strong arms fastened around her waist. She screamed, thrashing around in his sturdy hold. Pulling her closer he covered her mouth, muffling her cries and scraping his nails across her cheek.

"No… please…" she murmured into his hand, and as if he was granting her wish, she was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

She scrambled to her feet, confusion assaulting her senses. Mist swept softly down the alley, swirling around her legs. It slowly moved away from her, creating a tiny circle of protection from the unnatural fog.

"Hello?!" She called out warily as she looked around for her hunter. He stood a couple of feet away, looking around irritably. Cursing, he stalked out of the alley.

"Hey!" Sophie frowned, stepping in front of him, "What are you-?"

Without faltering in the least he forged ahead, bursting _through _her. A chill wracked her body as she gaped first down to her violated chest, then back to the mysterious assailant. With the flip of a trench coat he was gone.

"No! Don't you dare leave me alone- STOP!" Sophie cried, stamping her foot. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, but she didn't want to be left alone even more.

That was when she saw the little girl. She wore an old fashioned dress, layers upon layers of petticoats supporting the frame. The girl didn't move, simply staring up at her.

The more she focused on the girl, the more people appeared, slowly filling the side street until she was completely surrounded.

"What the hell do you all want me?!" Sophie cried out, backing up against the wall with their slow advance, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

None of them spoke, but with each shaky step, their injuries became more evident. The man closest to her, a bald man in a tattered business suit's entire head had been bashed in, leaving a considerable dent. Dried blood crusted at the center, fading across his skull.

All of them had the same sickly pallor to their skin, and each had dark circles painted under their eyes.

The man reached out, fingers straining towards her. Unable to stand it any longer she threw her arms over her eyes, hurling _through_ the crowd. As soon as the chill subsided she glanced back, but the entire horde had disappeared.

Stepping out of the alley she walked onto the main street. Hundreds of people meandered around, even though it must have been around three or four at night. While their feet touched the ground, they didn't walk, merely drifting this way and that.

"Sir?" she fell into step next to a hatted man, "Sir, can you tell me where I am?" he offered no answer, wandering ahead as if she wasn't even there.

Bursting into a run she sprinted down the road, "CAN ANYONE SEE ME? HELLO? PLEASE! IS ANYONE THERE?" she shouted, desperately looking from side to side. She froze as her eyes met with someone else's. A shop window boor her reflection, but it was nearly unrecognizable.

Her hair had fallen out of its neat bun, leaving half hanging limp against her back. Her dark jeans had been tattered in the fight, as well as her jade shirt. One of the sleeves was completely missing, while the other sat in shreds. Hugging her arms to her, she tore her gaze away.

"Who are you?" as she turned, a small brunette girl appeared behind her, "You're not dead. Who are you?" she was more colorful, had more life than anyone else Sophie had encountered.

"You're not dead," she repeated growing angry, "Get out."

Sophie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"GET OUT!"

Scrambling into motion she shot off, but no matter how far she ran, the shrieks followed her.

"_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"_

In her hurry she tumbled over a curb, rolling hard onto the asphalt. When she shakily rose to her feet, something was different.

The screaming was gone. The people were gone. She gazed at her hands in wonder, but they were opaque once more.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself, before making her way home.

She felt sick.


End file.
